trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Airbus UK Broughton FC
Foundation Airbus UK Broughton FC are an English football club based in the small village of Broughton, on the border of England and Wales. The nearest city to Broughton is Chester, and many of the youth players at Airbus UK Broughton FC have been previously employed at Chester FC. The club was founded by American businessman Hunter Johnston, who is a multi millionaire based in Los Angeles, USA. Johnston has made a living through property development, and his company, Johnston Properties Direct, are responsible for the building of some of America's most prestigious celebrities homes. After confirming development had begun on The Airfield stadium, as well as the training facilities, Johnston embarked on his first interview as Airbus UK Broughton FC chairman, stating, " Airbus UK are a team with a bright and exciting future. We have the plans and strategies in place to build a business capable of success within the English pyramid. These facilities are a stepping stone in that direction." Airbus UK Broughton FC currently compete in the lower tiers of the English footballing pyramid, plying their trade in Division 5.28. They were formed on October the 8th 2010, and occupy The Airfield stadium, which is situated next to the BAE Systems Broughton plant, and yards away from the local runway. The stadium currently has a capacity of 11,000, although planning permission is being sought after by Airbus UK owner Hunter Johnston to expand the facility further. Manager American Hunter Johnston appointed Josh Swash as the clubs manager on October the 8th 2010. Johnston stated, "We always wanted a manager who was going to look after the interests of the club. Swash is a shrewd operator on the transfer market, and this is one of many reasons why we have appointed him. He has strong football knowledge, and tactically he is wonderful." During Swash's first press interview, the young manager had the following to say, "Airbus UK are a team with a bright future. I have come here with a strong network of scouts and coaches, and with the support of the chairman and the fans, we can take Airbus UK to the next level. I firmly believe that Airbus UK Broughton FC, will one day, win the Premier League." Kit Airbus UK Broughton FC's home kit is a pink and white jersey, which has proved very popular with the fans in the first few days, with sales figures exceeding any expectations the club had. After the home kit was unveiled, Airbus UK Marketing Head Julian Pickles had the following to say, "Our new kit is a vibrant expression of what this club stands for. We want to be different, innovative, and most importantly, successful." The away kit is blue, with a black pattern. The clubs kit sponsor is currently Gamestation 3, who replaced previous sponsor Y.Com for season 23. Signings Airbus UK Broughton FC made their first signing on October the 12th 2010 in the shape of Chinese Tapei forward Dea Ye, who signed for £1,811,201 from Ukranian outfit FC Dynamo Kiev. Airbus UK have gone on to add several players to the squad, and on the 8th of February 2011, the clubs previous transfer record was broken, when English DML Paul Bellamy signed for a reported £15.6M. League Finishes Currently Airbus UK are playing in Division 5, Group 28. Airbus are currently in second place, with 26 points from 12 games. Airbus have two trophies: 3rd place in Division 7.328 in season 21, followed by 3rd place in Division 6.145 in season 22. Facilities Airbus UK currently play at The Airfield, in Broughton, yards away from the BAE Systems plant, and Broughton shopping park. The stadium currently holds 11,000. Hot dog stands, toilets and parking are all available within 200 metres of the stadium. Airbus UK have training facilities next to the stadium. Owner Hunter Johnston has declared that the training facilities are key to the growth of Airbus UK, and continual spending in this area can be expected. Airbus UK have a very small youth development policy, and it is not seen as a priority by the Airbus owner. Johnston has stated that Airbus UK plan to buy any youth players from other youth systems across the globe, as the cost of strong youth facilities are too great when considering the return, according to Johnston. Press Announcements Here are press announcements released by Airbus UK. http://trophymanager.com/forum.php?topic=show&show=1715555 (25/10/2010) http://trophymanager.com/forum.php?topic=show&show=1802421 (10/1/2011) http://trophymanager.com/forum.php?topic=show&show=1864401 (08/02/2011) http://trophymanager.com/forum.php?topic=show&show=1878115 (04/03/2011) Category:English Football Clubs